


Appetite of a Megalomaniac

by Ultima



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically every Undertale character - Freeform, Character Death, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Gen, I'll add more tags later maybe, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Possession, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultima/pseuds/Ultima
Summary: Sometimes the 'true ending' isn't satisfying enough. So what do you do after that? You achieve the 'bad endings', of course.Frisk wants to help Asriel, but she meets someone along the way that has a different idea for what to do next.





	Appetite of a Megalomaniac

**Author's Note:**

> No content warnings this chapter.

Frisk should have been satisfied after her 'true ending'. Everyone was happy, and she'd worked her poor little SOUL out just trying to get there. Even the one who had ultimately become the villain was as satisfied as he could be with the outcome. When she went to him, he smiled sadly and told her to leave him be; that he'd be alright on his own down in the ruins. Frisk should have been satisfied with just this and taken the opportunity, but she wasn't. It bugged her more than any unreachable itch ever could.

There was little doubt in her mind that his response had something to do with it -- that she thought if she just RESET and tried again, that maybe things could have ended a little better, even if it meant she had to lay her sanity on the line once again to perform such acts she already had many times already. Frisk may have been a child, but that didn't mean that she was stupid. Oh no, she was very aware of how others felt, and every single person's wellbeing mattered to her, not just the majority.

In her mind, it wasn't a tough call. Frisk knew for a fact that she was going to go back and try to rewrite how things went once again. She would achieve the ending where everyone was happy, without leaving anyone out, even the boy who claimed he was irredeemable and forgettable. Despite this, it was difficult to go about the rest of the evening with this knowledge drifting through her mind. She faked a gentle smile to Toriel, to Asgore, to Sans and Papyrus.

The worst of it all, was that Sans had grabbed Frisk's arm when she tried to follow Toriel. He must have teleported behind her, because she was sure she watched him head the opposite direction before. The expression on his skull was grim despite the permanent grin plastered to it. The small girl glanced back at him with slight concern and confusion, but forced another smile regardless.

"What is it, Sans?" She asked gently.

"I don't like that look on your face, kid," he admitted, eyesockets narrowing, "it tells me you're up to no good."

"No good?" Frisk laughed apprehensively. "You worry too much! I promise I'm not going to flirt with Toriel anymore."

The grip on her arm tightened sharply, and she yelped out in surprise.

"That's not what I mean. I can feel it, you know." The skeleton yanked her arm to the side, effectively turning her around to fully face him. "You're going back, aren't ya?"

Frisk swallowed thickly. She hadn't accounted for something like this happening. Actually, she was only vaguely aware that Sans was knew about her ability. Her ability to go back in time, to RESET or LOAD a SAVE. He'd only briefly mentioned it once, and it was so vague that it was easily glanced over by an inattentive and nervous preteen. But thinking back on it then, the girl could rather easily recall that piece of information. Maybe just because she'd been through it a couple times.

"I... I have to..." She mumbled quietly, a fearful attempt to defend herself from an unseen rage that could be hiding within the monster. She shook her head and bit her lip, her eyes watching the ground intently so as to avoid Sans' piercing gaze.

"No, y'don't," he retorted, though his words sounded strained. Desperate. "We're all happy here, aren't we? C'mon kid, you worked your little butt off getting us here. Don't you think you deserve a break after all of this?"

Frisk's eyes widened. No, that wasn't rage she heard in his voice before. It was fear. An emotion she'd never seen nor heard from the monster. Her gaze slowly turned up to meet Sans' and, despite all of her attempts, was unable to keep any sort of brave expression. She was upsetting him, ruining the 'perfect ending' she'd achieved, and this was all it took. She knew that if she just agreed to stay, it would put the skeleton's heart at ease, but then she wouldn't be satisfied with how one person was still left behind to rot on his own. She shook her head vigorously.

"No! Th-there's still one more," she began, her voice beginning to tremble in her stress, "we're leaving behind someone way too important. I can't just go on living like this knowing that I'm just leaving the one person who had even helped me meet you all like this back in the ruins. I don't want this. I can't do this, Sans." Frisk yanked her arm back from the skeleton's boney grip and stumbled back a couple steps, holding her hands to her chest defensively.

"So you're still not satisfied..." Sans retracted his own hand then placed it back in his shorts pocket. His expression was rather unreadable past the intial disappointment. "I get it. You have to put his happiness before ours, right?"

"That's not what it is!" Frisk cried back, her grip tightening on her own wrist. "I want everyone to be happy! Everyone! That means that I can't stand to leave him behind too!" She shook her head again, and took another step backwards. "I... I care for you, and your brother, and all of the monsters equally, but that's exactly why I can't leave Flowey -- I can't leave Asriel -- to suffer on his own in the ruins. This isn't what I wanted out of my efforts. It's not enough." There were tears in her eyes now, threatening to spill over and down her cheeks. She brought a hand up to roughly wipe at them, her lips pulled back in a strained frown. Why was she such a crybaby? This was at least the tenth time she'd cried that evening.

Sans shook his head disapprovingly. "You can't just take time to visit him sometimes? Or take him with you?"

"No... He doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve to be stuck in that body." A sniff.

"I hate to break it to you kid, but --"

"--Frisk, my child!" Toriel interrupted Sans' words and ran up to the smaller human girl frantically, dipping down in front of her as she caught sight of those tears on her face. "My love, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Inwardly, Frisk was relieved that she had come to her rescue once again. She hiccuped lightly and shook her head. "N-no, I'm just... Happy." She brought her hands away from her face to smile toothily up at the large monster, tears still pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Toriel's expression softened, and she wrapped her arms around the human gently in a small caring embrace. "We all are, my child... We are all very glad to be outside of the ruins once and for all. You worked very hard to get us here, and we all must thank you for that. How about we head home so you can get some rest, yes?" She pulled back upon her last question, smiling widely.

Frisk sniffed again, then nodded. Though Toriel's words reflected Sans' worries and they most certainly stung in the new wound he'd made, she knew this was the only way that she was going to escape from the skeleton's pressuring questions and back into the safety of solitude. When she was alone, she could finally go through with her plan. That's all she needed to do...

Toriel brought a paw up to wipe a tear from Frisk's cheek, then finally stood and offered the girl her hand. "All right. Let us head home, my child." As she took her hand, the monster also glanced back to the shorter skeleton behind her to address. "You should also go home with your brother. It is late, and we are all very tired. We will see you in the morning, yes, Sans?"

Sans' expression was still rather dark, though he nodded solemnly to Toriel. "Yeah... Maybe so." The white lights within his eye sockets drifted back towards the small human girl one last time before he finally turned and began sauntering back after his brother once again.

She didn't know what was going through his head, and why he was so desperate to make her not go through with this plan apart from the sufferring that she'd (and perhaps the others as well) have to endure, but the preteen knew she couldn't let it get to her that much. This was her plan, and she was going to go through with it despite whatever came of it. It was her responsibility to make sure that Asriel didn't suffer all alone in the ruins!

\--

The night was quiet. A cool breeze drifted in through the window Frisk had cracked open to her room, lightly wafting through her hair as she sat upon her bed with wide, nervous eyes. Her hands trembled slightly as she held them out in front of herself, a dull orange glow radiating from beneath her fingertips. The word 'LOAD' was spelled out in the ethereal light, tempting forth the preteens hand to press down on it as if it were a button. Which, in a sense, it was. It was a button that would rip everything she'd gained and done from her palms and fling her back into the start of the ruins, into the flower pile she'd first awoken in. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight nor feeling, though for once, she found herself hesitating more than usual.

Perhaps it was the implication of what it would cause if she would go through with the plan. She'd achieved what those would call a "perfect ending", or a "true ending". The one in which she successfully saved everyone from Flowey's chaos, from her own hand, from the fate they'd been locked into. Everyone was saved, everyone was happy, aside from a single being. The one that, ironically, Frisk felt the most pity for; Flowey. Asriel. His emotional turmoil was likely the cause of all of his misdeeds, and although he performed such violent and unthinkable acts, she couldn't help but offer him a hand and a hug when he needed it the most. He showed the most vulnerable side of himself while he had the hearts and SOULs of every monster that dwelled in the underground in his own body. Those, Frisk believed, were his true feelings.

She wouldn't just let them all go to waste when he faded back away into the flora that he was trapped within. It just wasn't fair to him to lose everything he once was. She couldn't accept that, even if he could.

Frisk took a deep breath and pursed her lips, a determined look in her eyes reviving as she let all of her worries and concerns slip past her once again. With renewed vigor, she pressed her fingertips to the cold light, activating the power that tempted her so. Immediately afterwards the world around her cracked and tore, white light pouring in from each direction while the orange light slipped away from her palm and disappeared. This is how things just had to be. She had to go back in order to save Asriel, and this time, she wouldn't fail.

As the world around her ripped away into a blinding white light and deafening sound, just as it always had, Frisk's heart sunk into the pit of her stomach as she swore she could hear a fit of low laughter ringing out from all around her. She stood from her bed which had already begun to disintegrate into the white void, a panicked and confused cry wracking her chest muted by the sound of the whirling images flew past her. Something wasn't right, she'd never heard anything besides the deafening roar of the world being crushed and blown away into the nothingness in each time she'd had to RESET, and yet for the first time ever, she could hear a person's voice loud and clear amidst the chaos. Now, she was truly doubting her decision to go back after all.

But before she could react further, her eyes blinked open to the sunlight pouring in from above her, Frisk immediately recognizing the softness beneath her body to be the yellow flowers she had once fallen into.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in forever, except I never really did anything more than what's already on this account lmao. I hope this is aight, especially since I don't proofread or... anything.
> 
> This fanfic is just me exploring the plot I've had cooking in a stew since Undertale came out. No promises I'll continue it in a timely manner, if at all. I suck at staying on top of things.


End file.
